


Anakin Skywalker x Reader - Shush

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, reader is a princess, reader is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Hi! Can you make a fluffy Anakin x Reader? You can do whatever you want story wise. Thank you! 😁😁 (from @fangorl-ali)A/N: I hope this is fluffy enough for you. Thank you for sending in something and have a great day!Pairing: Anakin Skywalker x ReaderSummary: A political meeting goes south, so Anakin does his best to make sure that you’re safe. Even if that means he has to shut you up sometimes.Warnings: NopeWord count: 1.1K
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 71





	Anakin Skywalker x Reader - Shush

"Princess, we have to hurry and get you out of here."

You were following Obi-Wan through the now littered halls of the building with Anakin on your heels. The vibrant, flowy dress making it hard to keep up with the long strides the Jedi was taking. Anakin's steady breaths were strangely calming to you, as they were the only constant thing that you've heard in a long time.

This was supposed to be a peaceful governmental meeting with many different political forces throughout the galaxy, but it took a harsh turn as a shootout ensued between some power-hungry rulers, that just didn't seem to find a common ground. From that point on everything escalated. Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent by your father to protect you for the whole trip and barely left your side since they knew that you were an ideal victim for any person with bad intentions.

"Master, I think it would be wise to take a different route."

Anakin exclaimed behind you as the three of you spotted a group of battle droids marching in your direction. His master's face changed into a frown, that was contoured by the blue glow shining from his ignited lightsaber

"Anakin, take the princess and bring her to the ship. I'll take on these walking garbage cans."

Just as you wanted to interject, a gloved hand grabbed your wrist and dragged you behind him. It's not like you didn't trust Anakin, it was more like the opposite, but he was way too reckless and didn't think enough for your taste. You knew him since Obi-Wan took him under his wings and you were close, way too close for the liking of some council members, but you didn't care much about their opinions.

You stayed behind him, while he tried to find a way through the corridors. His hand was still clasped against your wrist to a point that almost hurt. He suddenly came to a halt and you almost crashed into him, since you were too indulged in your own thoughts, that you didn't see another smaller troop of droids coming your way.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid." He whispered as he was getting out his lightsaber.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." You replied slyly.

Letting go of your hand, he moved forward in a swift motion and took on four different battle droids at the same time. You stepped back, careful not to trip on your dress. One droid, that wasn't in Anakin's field of vision was preparing itself to shot him. Without a second thought, you grabbed the blaster, you strapped on your legs under the dress and shot at it, hitting the chest.

He glanced over his shoulder to see you shooting at the other droids in the back, hitting almost everyone perfectly. It was a strange sight, he had to admit. You, in your long dress, shooting like you were some sort of soldier. With a few coordinated strokes, he took down the rest of your opponents and he returned to your side, signaling that you were going to continue walking.

"I thought I told you to stay back and not do anything stupid?" He stated as you carefully moved along a huge exotic indoor garden.

"And I told you that I can't guarantee anything, should I have let you get shot? Your master's concerned attitude seems to have rubbed off on you, Ani."

He stayed silent for a bit, not knowing how to respond to this. He knew you were right, but he didn't like to admit it.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He muttered. "Your father would kill us."

You chuckled, knowing that he didn't care about your father at all.

"Shush!" Anakin hissed as he pulled you behind a large column.

"Stay close to me and don't move."

Not sure what was going on now you looked at him in confusion but tried to lighten his mood with a snarky comment.

"I mean, I don't have anything to say against that, but what exactly are you doing?"

He was holding you close to him by your waist, his face only a few inches from yours. You could see a light pink blush forming on his cheeks. His eyes were scanning the hall, but you didn't dare to turn around and face what he was looking for.

"Ani, what is going on? If this is some sort of joke, I'm not laughing any-"

He pressed you against the marble surface and cut you off by taking your face in his hands, kissing you. This was completely unexpected. Of course, there has always been some tension between the two of you, but no one dared to say or do anything. As he pulled away, he looked deeply in your eyes, but then turned back to look around the room again. He let go of you and started to walk back into the room taking you by the wrist again.

"They're gone. We have to hurry, or the team is going to question what took us so long."

"You're just not gonna say anything about what just happened?" You shot back at him, getting slightly agitated by his behavior.

"There were guards. I didn't want your bickering to alert them, so I had to shut you up somehow." His answers were kept short and cocky, as always. He wasn't a man of long-winded responses.

"That's all? You act like that was nothing!"

"What am I supposed to say? That I love you? I think both of us are aware of that."

You were baffled by his response, but you just had to say something. Now was the perfect moment.

"Well, if we're going to confess something, just know that I feel the same way."

"Good, so you won't kill me for doing what I'm about to do."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist again and he pressed his lips against yours again. This time the kiss went on for way longer than the one you shared before. He pulled away, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Please just don't let Obi-Wan know of this. He wouldn't be amused."

The two of you hurried to get to the ship on time. His hands were entangled with yours just until you reached the platform of your shuttle. Obi-Wan was already waiting for you, made suspicious by your tardiness, but he didn't make the effort to comment on it. The flight back to your home was spent in comfortable silence because both of you were now aware that what you felt was mutual.

Even though it had to stay your secret, both of you were content. You knew that you'd do everything for each other and nothing could change that.


End file.
